Inverión
by RuiHiroki
Summary: Hetalia/Latin Hetalia "-no te conviene que yo deje de invertir en ti... cierto? -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa digna de un tirano. Chile solo pudo bajar su rostro sumisamente pues Canadá tenía razón." CanadáxChile  si, en ese orden


**Inversión  
CanadáxChile (MatthewxJosé Manuel)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz… latin hetalia tampoco es de mi persona ;A;  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta, no leas. **

Los integrantes de la APEC uno tras otro salían de la habitacion donde hace unos pocos minutos se había llevado a cabo la reunión.

José Manuel, la representacón de Chile, cabeceaba contra la palma de su mano, sin darse cuenta de que la reunión habia acabado.

-Chile... are you ok? -pregunto alguien tocando su hombro

Aunque esa mano en su hombro y la voz que le hablaban fueron tan suaves no pudo evitar saltar un poco del susto.

-¡mierda! -medio grito, con la voz un tanto atontada por el sueño, giro a ver al otro individuo con su típico ceño fruncido, el cual se relajo al toparse con unos amables ojos violaceos- oh, Matthew, erai tú, avisa pa´ la proxima si vai a asustarme asi po -dijo un poco más calmado, incluso sonrio un poco pues la situacion desde otro punto de vista era un poco graciosa.

Canadá asintió con la cabeza, sonrojandose un poco avergonzado. Manuel al igual que el rubio se sonrojo y para ocultarlo miró el resto de la sala... estaba vacía. También se preguntó por... ¿kumakishi?.. no, era kumajirou, quien tampoco se encontraba con su dueño... eso quería decir...

-estamos solos -un susurro que se escuchó contra su cuello.

Chile reaccionó girándose para reclamarle aquella cercanía al canadiense, pero no pudo hacerlo.  
Sus labios se encontraron con ímpetu, fieresa... pero no precisamente por parte del castaño.

-¡ah! -gritó al sentir su cuello siendo forzado a torcerse hacia atrás cuando Matthew tiró su cabello- ¡p... puta weón! no tan fuerte... -pidió.

Aunque sabía que esa petición no sería tomada en cuenta. El usual dulce y tímido rostro de Canadá se había tranbsformado en una caricatura de lo que era. Aquello que era una sonrisa, al chileno le parecía una mueca diabolica, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a verla... pues Matthew al único al que le mostraba ese rostro era a José Manuel.

-tu no quieres que deje de invertir en ti ¿cierto? -dijo el rubio con malicia.

José Manuel apretó sus labios sin querer contestar, pues la respuesta era demasiado obvia, por lo que hizo fue únicamente bajar la mirada sumisamente y colocar su mano sobre su boca, queriendo pretender que no sentía como la mano del mayor se colaba bajo su camisa.

-n... nos van a cachar... -murmuró el chileno contra su mano, que aun mantenia sobre su rostro en especial su boca para evitar que se escuchasen sus suspiros de placer ante las caricias de Matthew ahora sobre sus sonrojados pezones, la situacion, aunque forzada, de igual manera le provocaba de aquella forma- no sigai... porfa... ¡ah!

No pudo seguir hablando, pues el rubio ojivioleta le había plantado con el puño un golpe en el estómago, ya cansado de todo lo que hablaba el castaño.

-te callas y me obedeces, no quieres perder ninguna de tus conexiones conmigo, Chile, de veras que no quieres.

Luego de aquellas palabras el chileno no puso oposicion, ni cuando le arranco la ropa, ni siquiera cuando el canadience entro en él violentamente, sin previa preparacion. Solo se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, que él no dejaría salir, y la vista ida, aceptando el sacrificio por su país.  
Al igual que todas las veces anteriores, luego de un rato dejó de sentir lo que el rubio le hacía, ni siquiera los besos de este, casi haciendole sangrar los labios le conmovían de alguna manera.  
Un movimiento del chileno, el único que hizo, fue cerrar los ojos al sentir toda la escencia del mayor dentro de él, e igual que como entró, salió de él y se vistío. Sólo se quedó allí, mirándole recostado en la mesa de la reunión donde lo hicieron.

-vistete... -dijo Canadá, una vez se hubo vestido, con voz dura -... por favor -y supo que había vuelto, la suplica nuevamente sonó suave.

El castaño se incorporó y rápidamente se colocó la ropa, no podía decirle que no, después de todo.

-Manu... -comenzó Canadá, pero Manuel le detuvo.

-No importa, Matty -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- es verdad, yo no quiero perder tu apoyo, aún si tengo que soportar todo esto.

El mayor bajó el rostro avergonzado y arrepentido, aunque no servía de nada arrepentirse, pues nunca podía dejar de pensar cuando tenía al chileno a solas en tomarle y hacerle suyo.  
Una pequeña sonrisa, una mueca, nuevamente se situó en su rostro cuando vio a Chile salir de la habitación y le seguía en silencio por el salón, acechándolo nuevamente... simplemente pensando que tenía las suficientes excusas para hacerlo de nuevo.

**no, no me volvi loca... bien, un poco  
pero es todo culpa de mi libro de historia */7/*  
no pude evitar poner a Matty un poquitito yandere xDDD  
por cierto, perdon por las faltas de ortografía, pero lo escribi a la rapida en clases xB**

sdfgsf  
bueno, leyendo, descubrí que Canadá era el país que más invierte dinero en Chile, mucho mas que Estados Unidos que es el que le sigue (es una diferencia de 5000 a 800 app)  
Tambien ambos tienen buenas relaciones, como en el tratado de libre comercio  
Ambos tambien son parte de varias organizaciones y como no tengo el libro ahora mismo no las puedo escribir todas, pero sale mencionada la APEC (Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation) que es una.


End file.
